Reprise
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Simon the Silent exacts his final revenge against Cedric and Sofia after so many failures and setbacks. *Sequel to Simon Says*


Reprise

Summary: Simon the Silent exacts his final revenge against Cedric and Sofia after so many failures and setbacks. *Sequel to Simon Says*

Disclaimer: I own only Simon, Ethelbert, and Lord Tolvin, as well as any other OC mentioned in the story.

A/N: With this story ends the line of Furio/Sylvester/Simon interactions and the short-lived Silent Series (done on purpose, lol). It's been a great ride with the storyline, and I've had a lot of fun writing it! 😊 Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

It was a rather windy day in Enchancia, and the royal prince and princesses had decided to take advantage of the force of nature. Just outside the castle and at the bottom of the steps, they were holding and carefully guiding some kites, each one the signature color of each sibling.

"Why don't we do this more often?" James asked with a grin as he tugged at the string to his kite.

"Because it's never _this_ windy, James," Amber responded as she watched her own kite in awe. "Oh, did you guys hear that we're supposed to have visitors today?"

"Visitors," Sofia repeated with a curious glance toward her sister. She slackened her kite a bit, allowing it to soar higher into the air. "From where?"

"Hmm, some kingdom named Rougaria I think."

The younger princess frowned a bit as her kite began tugging away stubbornly. She reeled it in a bit, getting more control over it. "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I, and I've studied just about every kingdom there is." Amber shrugged. "Then again, there are more progressive kingdoms popping up all the time, so I guess I'm not necessarily surprised."

James turned to his twin. "So what's the deal then? Why are we getting visitors?"

"Daddy said they're looking for new trade partners, and this Rougaria place has some special jewelry they're trying to export to other countries, in exchange for different goods." She grinned as she began reeling in her kite. "Personally, _I_ wouldn't mind testing out some of their jewelry for them."

Sofia smiled sarcastically as she and James both copied their sister, lowering their own kites. "Can't say I'm all that surprised." She handed her kite off to a nearby guard before turning to the twins. "I'll see you guys in a little while. I promised Mr. Cedric I was going to help him organize some things in his workshop."

"How's he doing?" James asked curiously as he and Amber also passed off their kites to the guard, who turned and left. "You know…since Wormwood flew away?"

The younger girl's face twisted into one of discomfort. She hadn't exactly given her siblings the full story of Wormwood's betrayal. Instead, the cover story was that the bird had simply flown off during their trip to the museum and had never returned. "He's… Well, I won't say he's gotten over it, but he's trying to adjust to life without Wormwood…just in case he _doesn't_ come back."

"Sofia, it's been months now," Amber gently reminded her. "Don't you think if Wormwood had wanted to return, he would have already done so?" She shrugged. "I don't know what caused that dreadful bird to fly away, but I honestly never liked him. He gave me the creeps. Cedric's better with him gone, as far as I'm concerned."

Sofia smiled uneasily. "It's…not that simple, Amber. I know Wormwood could be a little standoffish and scary, but…he and Mr. Cedric had a unique…friendship." She shrugged the conversation off as her siblings gave her imploring looks. "Never mind that for now. I'll be in the tower if you need me. Bye, guys!" She waved as she hurried off.

"Our sister was defending a mean raven," James remarked. "Weird."

Amber scoffed, remembering her recent adventures with the other girl. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Sofia didn't have to knock for a change when she reached the workshop. The door was wide open. Curious, she stepped inside, only to see Cedric sitting behind what could only be described as a fort of various books. She giggled at the sight, causing her mentor to glance in her direction.

"Find something funny, do you?" he teased playfully before using his wand to remove a few levels of books.

"Well, considering you're hiding behind a wall of books, yes." She grinned and knelt next to him, surveying the titles. "How is the organizing going?"

"Eh."

"You need my help." It wasn't an inquiry, and they both were aware. He'd come to rely on her the last few years, but even more so in the last few months. "Tell me what I can do."

"If you can take the books beginning letters _A_ through _L_ , I'll take _M_ through _Z_ , and this can move along quite a bit faster."

She nodded. "Okay."

They worked efficiently, shelves on Cedric's bookcases now lined in alphabetical and categorical order. The dust jackets were clean and like new again thanks to a few cleaning spells.

"Phew," Sofia sighed with a tired smile at her friend. "Who knew organizing books could be so exhausting?"

"I know. I'd prefer the potions and scientific instruments any day." He waved his wand and produced two small plates of boysenberry tarts for each of them, along with two perfect cups of tea. He smiled as Sofia gasped in surprise. "I figured we'd try something different. Fly cakes are fine and everything, but why not indulge a bit?"

Sofia giggled as she and Cedric sat at his table to eat and chat. "You're in a good mood today."

"Not really. I just figured I'd treat my apprentice." He ate one of his tarts and gazed down at his plate while doing so, avoiding Sofia's curious look as she also consumed one of the sweet treats.

"Mr. Cedric," the princess began a few minutes later, frowning at his vacant look. She sighed as he looked over toward her. "Are you all right?"

"Well… Not exactly…" He sipped some of the tea before placing the cup onto the empty plate and pushing both out of the way. He rested his elbows on the table, clasped his hands together, and lowered his chin onto his folded hands as he looked at the girl. "I don't quite know where to begin."

"Just tell me what's going on," she insisted. "I can't do anything to help you if you won't let me know what's wrong."

He lowered one arm to the table and cupped his face in his raised hand. "I've had a rather strange dream the last several nights. We are visited by two dark-cloaked children, who claim they want revenge. When I raise my wand and confront them, the children vanish, and the silhouette of another child appears—one with a cane and a top hat. He says the same thing every time: 'I will find you.' Before I can question him, I wake up." He sighed and lowered his other arm before shaking his head. "I wish I could tell you what it means, but I don't know."

"Is there any such thing as a magical dream warning or a prophecy dream?"

"Well, certainly, but this seems a bit unusual." He picked up the dessert fork and twirled it in his fingers. "It's unorthodox if nothing else. It's rare that children send warnings in these types of dreams. And I can't say it's a 'warning' anyway. 'I will find you' doesn't necessarily sound all that threatening, but…" He shrugged and lowered the fork. "I'm not certain, Sofia. I'm just confused, I suppose."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it's just a dream." She slid to the floor before taking his hand and urging him to do the same, which he did. "You know, we're supposed to have some visitors today from a kingdom called Rougaria. I bet Dad would like it if you were there to greet them." She grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"I doubt the king would need his royal sorcerer present _just_ for a trade meeting, which Baileywick has done nothing but stress over all week. But if _you_ want me there—"

"I do," she admitted with a smile. "You know we don't always have the best track records with visitors, and having you there would just make me feel better." Her smile turned into a mischievous one as her friend chuckled. "Besides, if the visitors turn out to be mean, you can just put a spell on them."

Cedric smirked as he placed one hand on the girl's head. "You've become rather impish, my dear. Perhaps you've picked up some of my old habits."

She giggled. "Probably. I know you've picked up some of mine." She grabbed his hands and guided him toward the door. "Come on. Let's get out of here for a while."

The sorcerer laughed. "Very well. Lead the way." With that, they left the workshop behind.

* * *

Not too much later, Roland and Miranda were situated in their thrones while some of their workers (including Cedric) stood off to the side. Baileywick was in position to announce some visitors' arrivals. Sofia stood beside her mentor, not feeling much like being on her throne at the moment and wanting to remain with her friend instead.

"Your Majesties," Baileywick announced in a clear, authoritative voice, "I present to you our visitors from Rougaria: Princes Emil and Everett, here on behalf of their ailing parents to propose a trade agreement."

Sofia gasped softly as she saw two boys about her age walk into the room simultaneously before approaching her parents, respectfully bowing to them. "I didn't see _that_ coming," Sofia whispered to Cedric, who frowned curiously.

Prince Emil was dressed in dark slacks and a long black tunic containing intricate green buttons, his dark hair shaggy and his sea green eyes twinkling secretively. His 'brother' Prince Everett wore what could only be described as the inverse of the other boy's outfit: similar dark slacks but a green tunic with shimmering black buttons. His hair was more polished with its slicked back fashion, and his olive eyes remained rather focused on the task at hand. Both boys, truly Ethelbert and Lord Tolvin still in their disguise thanks to Simon the Silent, stood before the king and queen of Enchancia.

"Your Majesty," Emil started kindly, his lighter voice still surprising to him as he just sounded so _different_ now, "thank you for meeting with my brother and me."

"Um, sure," Roland responded with a nod. "I'm…sorry to hear about your parents. And to take on this responsibility at such a young age? I admit I'm impressed."

Sofia tugged Cedric's sleeve, getting his attention. "Is it normal for kids to go in place of their parents for things like this?"

"Well, not 'normal' per se, but it does happen. You've met with other royals yourself, so you know how it is."

"Hmm…" She observed the boys as they spoke to her parents, just as diplomatically and calmly as any other royal rulers would. "It just seems kind of weird to me. And sad, I guess."

"You'll find that there are plenty of 'weird' things that go on in royal endeavors, Sofia. Things you wouldn't expect, sometimes…but I digress." He blinked as Roland and Miranda stood after having talked to the young princes. "It appears the discussion is over."

"Cedric, Sofia," Roland called, smiling in their direction as he noticed them. "I'm glad to see you two here. Come here. There are two princes I'd like you to meet."

"Can we not and say we did?" Cedric half-joked as Sofia began walking toward her parents, him following along. He wasn't especially great with most children, and something about the one with the slicked back hair sent a minor chill down his spine. He couldn't explain it, so he didn't try.

Roland extended his hand to the auburn-haired girl and smiled as she took it, standing before him. He turned her to face the boys and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Prince Emil, Prince Everett, allow me to introduce you to our daughter, Princess Sofia."

"We know all about the princess," Emil declared pleasantly with a smile, though inwardly he could feel his eye wanting to twitch at remembering the toddler incident a while ago. "It's an honor to finally meet _the_ Princess Sofia in person."

Sofia smiled sheepishly and laughed. "Thanks, Prince Emil."

"Just call me Emil. And my _much older_ brother Everett is pleased to make your acquaintance too, even if he doesn't seem like it."

Everett shot the younger boy a glare before clearing his throat and forcing a smile at the girl. "It's a pleasure, Princess Sofia. We've heard a lot about you."

"It would seem you're rather popular, Sofia," Roland laughed as he released his daughter gently. "Just about every kingdom seems to have at least one person who's heard of you."

Sofia laughed uneasily. "Y-Yeah… Weird how that happens."

"Would you two like a tour of our kingdom?" Miranda offered, noting her daughter's anxious look. She figured the girl could use a little break from the awkward praise the boys were bestowing to her, and noting the grateful look from the girl, she figured she was right. "We could get you a guide to show you around."

"That would be excellent, Queen Miranda," Everett declared. "Thank you."

"I'm sure Sofia wouldn't mind showing you boys around," Roland noted with an oblivious smile. He completely missed the girl's desperate look, Cedric's annoyed frown, and Miranda's chiding glare. "And we'll have dinner tonight, and you are both invited. I'll have Baileywick prepare a special menu; I'm sure royal legalities for such young ones can be a nuisance and appetite-inducing." He ushered Sofia forward, and he smiled as she looked back at him uncertainly.

"But Dad, I—"

"Oh, this is awesome!" Emil enthused a bit too emphatically, gently grabbing the girl's arm and linking it with his. "I can't wait to see your kingdom, Sofia."

Sofia frowned and gasped as the other boy took her other arm.

Everett smiled charmingly. "Same. Shall we?"

The princess cast a longing look toward her mentor, who gave her a helpless stare. Sighing, she decided to just go along with it for now. She'd show them around and then get back as soon as possible. The less she was around these overly-enthusiastic princes, the better, as far as she was concerned.

"Rollie," Miranda began pointedly as their daughter disappeared from the room, "you are so thick-headed."

The king blinked and turned to his wife. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Couldn't you tell Sofia was uncomfortable? She obviously didn't want to be stuck showing those boys around. Any kingdom guide would have done; you didn't have to send _her_ to do it."

"Oh." He laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Miranda. I guess I didn't notice." He shrugged. "Well, it will be a nice gesture anyway, and maybe the kingdom of Rougaria will continue to look on us favorably. Sofia's such a kind girl, after all. She'd be a great ambassador of goodwill for our kingdom, honestly."

"Not exactly my point, dear, but…I suppose you're right." She sighed. "Don't forget that we've got that meeting in an hour."

"Right." He nodded toward Cedric. "Cedric, could you catch up to them and help Sofia out with the tour? Perhaps having you around will make her feel better."

Cedric nodded and bowed respectfully. "Certainly, Your Majesty." He then left the room, muttering to himself, "If you'd had any _inkling_ of her obvious discomfort in the _first_ place, _I_ wouldn't have to smooth this mess over." Despite their progress as friends, Cedric still found Roland to be a bit absentminded and even annoying sometimes, but if he asked for help keeping Sofia safe and happy, he'd gladly oblige. She was the one link they shared, and both of their willingness to protect her benefited each one in the end, he supposed.

* * *

"You have a nice kingdom," Emil stated as the three of them were standing on the bridge between the castle and the rest of the kingdom. "Cool castle, awesome coaches, nice…uh, green grass."

Everett rolled his eyes at the other boy's pathetic attempt at conversation.

"Grass?" Sofia asked before shrugging. "Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess." She finally managed to pull her arms from their grasps and folded them instead. "Well, I guess we should start in the village."

"Sounds good," Everett agreed. He recalled Simon's words from earlier: _Do whatever you can to distract the princess from Cedric the Sensational. If you fail, it will be the last time you fail, and I suppose I'll have to deal with the girl myself._ He wasn't about to fail, and he certainly felt he could keep up with the distracting. After all, Cedric wasn't even _here_ , so this would be easy enough. He just had to wonder how soon Simon would pursue the sorcerer and handle things the way he saw fit. Regardless, he knew this particular princess was different from others: she was smart and clever, and she was by far one of the most stubborn and dedicated people he'd ever met. She might be a bit of a handful if things got out of hand, so he needed to do what he could to stay on top of their mission. "We could see the edge of the kingdom as well!"

"Uh, sure," the princess responded halfheartedly. "Why not?"

Before they could venture much farther, someone called out.

"Sofia!"

The three turned, and while the two boys seemed dismayed, Sofia was happy. "Mr. Cedric!"

"Wait for me," he requested as he finally caught up to them. "Your father asked me to come along and help with your tour."

She grinned. "Great! You can fill in any blanks I may leave out."

"Oh, fantastic," Emil whispered to Everett. "We're supposed to _separate_ them. Simon isn't going to be happy."

Everett rolled his eyes. "Simon is _never_ happy. We'll deal with it later. If we try anything now, it will look suspicious."

So the quartet ventured along, the two friends pointing out landmarks and other areas of interest in the kingdom. They even ventured into the more mountainous areas of Enchancia, where they showed off some of the scenery, including a beautiful view of the castle in the distance. Meanwhile, Emil and Everett feigned interest in what they were being shown while attempting to plot how to split up the friends. However, they each knew how powerful Cedric was (and even potentially how powerful Sofia could be), so they weren't entirely sure how to go about trying such a thing.

"I could stay up here all day," Sofia told them with a serene smile as they stood close to the edge of one of the cliffside views of the mountains. "Here you can feel the sun better and see everything more clearly."

"What an interesting choice of words," a distinct and annoyed English accent cut through the near-peaceful silence. Simon the Silent appeared behind the group, his top hat lowered a bit and his hands gripping his cane as his red eyes bore into the two 'princes' in particular.

"You," Cedric hissed as he instinctively pulled Sofia to his side. "That explains my dream. Why did I know _you_ would show up again?"

The red-haired boy smirked and twirled his cane once. "Perhaps because I made you a promise, Cedric the Sensational." He pointed his cane at him, a glare forming on his face. "You are the reason my grandfather is dead. I _will_ avenge him." He turned his glare to the two fake princes, who were attempting to sneak off. "And as for you two, I'm done with your insolence. You can't even follow one simple command!" He slammed his cane into the ground, causing the guises of Emil and Everett to revert to Ethelbert and Lord Tolvin.

Cedric's eyes widened. No _wonder_ he felt uneasy around the little Everett character. He'd been Lord Tolvin in disguise. He felt Sofia clutching his side tightly, though for comfort or for offering protection, he wasn't sure. He kept his hold tight on her as well.

"Simon, come on!" Ethelbert challenged. "You didn't give us enough time!"

"Right!" Lord Tolvin argued. "You can't set time limits on revenge. That's not how it works! It's not fair!"

"Then I believe you'll find this to also be 'not fair.'" The boy grinned and released a blast of energy from his cane, hitting the two men. "Your services are no longer required." With that, he finished the two off, abolishing them for good. He chuckled darkly as he heard the princess gasp. "It's so hard to find good help these days." He then took a step toward the friends.

"Leave her alone," Cedric challenged, his voice much lower and more commanding for a change. He wasn't about to let this brat hurt his friend. "I'm the one you want."

"Indeed, but we can't have the dear princess in the way, now can we?" With a wicked smile, he again used his cane and released some of his power, prying the girl away from her mentor and leaving her to hover over the abyss below the cliff of the mountain.

"MR. CEDRIC!" Sofia called in fear, panic setting in as she noted just how high up she was. If Simon released her now, she would… She felt cold creep upon her, resigning her to the fact that this may be it…

Cedric snarled and lurched forward, tackling the boy to the ground. "Release her NOW!"

Simon grunted and dropped the cane, thereby losing his concentration and breaking the connection he'd had to the princess. He sneered as he heard the girl's gasp and scream. "Gladly."

Realizing what he'd just done, the sorcerer gasped and pushed the boy away angrily before hesitantly crawling over to the ledge, peering over the side. He sighed in relief as he saw Sofia clinging to the side of the mountain, her knuckles whitening as she desperately gripped the earth for safety. "Sofia, hold on!"

"Kind of what I'm doing, Mr. Cedric!" she called sarcastically, though it sounded more nervous and fearful than it normally would have. "Please hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"

"I'm coming for you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Simon countered as he stood to his feet, his eyes blazing, and his cane gripped in his hands again, the end of it powering up. "You two have been nothing but a pain for me and all involved with me. It's because of _you_ that I've lost everything, and now, you'll pay."

"I'm not going to let my friend _die_ just because you've got some wicked agenda and vendetta against me," Cedric informed him firmly before leaning over the edge, one hand gripping a boulder fixated into the earth and his right arm extending below toward Sofia. "Sofia, grab my hand!"

Hesitantly, she reached upward and whimpered as she felt a bit of the earth she'd been standing on give way, nearly causing her to slip. "I can't!"

"Sofia, I've never heard you say you _can't_ do _anything_ ," he scolded gently, causing her to peer up at him. "You're the one always encouraging me and others, telling us we can do or be anything we want. Now I want you to take your own advice. You _can_ survive this. You _can_ reach my hand. You _will_ trust me and know that I'll _never_ let anything bad happen to you."

Sofia breathed shakily for a few moments before nodding. "A-All right, Mr. Cedric…" She pushed herself up a bit from her spot and reached out with her left hand as her right still held tightly to the edge of the mountain.

"A bit more," he strained as he leaned over some, flexing his fingers downward and finally gripping the girl's outstretched hand. He smiled in relief. "I've got you! Hold on tightly!" Before he could make another move, he felt a painful blast of magic hit him in the shoulder, nearly causing him to release his hand from the girl's. "Agh!"

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia gasped.

Simon cackled as he blasted Cedric again, his magic ripping his robe and straight through the clothing on his back, which was now beginning to bleed. The magic residue of the rips sparkled a bit before fading away. "You'll never escape my wrath!"

Cedric could feel himself growing weaker, the magic having sapped most of his energy and his physical strength wearing away as his injuries were growing more severe the more that Simon attacked him. "Sofia," he whispered, still holding on to her, though not certain how much longer he could remain doing so. "I—I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry…"

"Mr. Cedric, no! You just told _me_ not to give up!" She frowned. "Don't _you_ give up either!"

He smiled weakly and nodded, garnering what little energy he had left and tugging a bit, pulling the girl up to the edge of the mountain cliff. He released a breath as she gripped the edge and hoisted herself onto the safety of the ledge again, panting in relief and fear as she crawled toward him. Cedric collapsed onto the ground, his energy spent and his injuries too much to handle anymore.

"One last blast should do it!" Simon declared as he raised his cane.

"I don't think so!" Sofia jumped to her feet and raised her right arm, releasing the lasso from her Enchantlet and snatching the cane from the boy, tossing it over the edge of the mountain to the earth below. She smiled triumphantly as he yelled in anger. " _That's_ for tossing me over the cliff. And this… _this_ is for hurting Mr. Cedric!" She grabbed Cedric's wand from his robe and aimed it at the boy. " _Puero confuto_!" She glared heatedly at the boy's frozen form, his mouth opened in a yelling and defensive stance, yet nothing heard from him at all. "Be glad that's _all_ I've done…" She looked down and noticed that Cedric seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness, so she decided to act fast. Using her Enchantlet, she produced the hologram projection of the other Protectors. "Orion, I've stopped a dark magic wielder called Simon the Silent; he hurt my friend and attacked me."

"Simon the Silent?" Orion asked in surprise from the other side of the projection. "We've been after him and his grandfather for _years_. Stopping them was never really the problem; it was finding them. I'm surprised, Sofia." He smiled proudly at the flustered princess. "You've become quite the gifted Protector, dear girl. I'm impressed."

She actually smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

"I'll send some others to pick him up. We'll make sure he's somewhere he can never cause trouble again."

Nodding, Sofia sealed off their communication and knelt beside the sorcerer, who was currently knocked out. "Mr. Cedric," she called gently, shaking his arm before remembering that he'd been struck on the back and shoulder several times. She frowned heavily. Simon the Silent deserved far worse than what she'd done. What if Cedric was…? She sighed in relief as her friend took in a breath, ragged but still a breath. "Mr. Cedric…" She watched as he opened his eyes again.

"Sofia," he replied weakly, reaching up with a shaky hand and tucking some of her loosening hair behind her ear. "Y-You're safe…"

"Yeah, thanks to you," she replied with a sad smile. "He really hurt you, didn't he?"

"Ugh… I feel like my whole body is on fire… Magic is quite painful when used inappropriately…" He winced as a new sharp pain spread down his spine.

Sofia gripped her amulet with her left hand and placed her right one over his heart. "You saved me, Mr. Cedric…again. I'll never be able to repay you for that. I…" She sighed. "I just wish I could heal you…"

The amulet began to glow in her hand, warming the girl's fingers and seemingly spreading through her to her other hand, extending to Cedric.

She watched with surprised eyes as the warm magic began pouring into the sorcerer, spanning his entire body. After a minute or two, she gasped as Cedric sat up, his clothing and robe restored, and any signs of injury completely gone. She gaped at him. "I didn't know my amulet could do _that_ …"

"Neither did I." He chuckled as she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and rested his head on top of hers. "I do believe you just saved _me_ again, my dear."

"We're good at that," she laughed tiredly, keeping her hold on him gentle yet firm. "Saving each other."

"That we are." He looked up as two winged people appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Simon's frozen form, and vanished into thin air. He blinked in surprise, not sure what he'd just seen. "Um, Sofia?"

"Hmm?" She was exhausted, the events from earlier finally catching up to her and causing her to sigh, releasing the events from her mind and instead giving in to a surprisingly peaceful slumber.

Cedric glanced down and noticed the girl now asleep. He smiled gently, deciding not to mention the strange sight he'd just witnessed. "Sleep well, Sofia." He picked her up and stood, beginning their descent to the lower level of Enchancia as well as the trek back to the castle.

* * *

Sofia woke up about an hour later and found herself in her room, tucked into her bed. She glanced over at her window seat and saw Cedric fast asleep. She smiled and sat up before pushing the covers away and sliding off her bed, walking over and gently shaking her mentor awake. "Mr. Cedric."

Cedric opened his eyes and held one hand to his mouth as he yawned. He smiled sleepily toward the princess as she reached for his free hand. "Sofia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What about you? You were hurt! And how did I even get…?" She blinked at him. "Did you carry me all the way back here?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I wasn't about to leave you in the mountains."

"And then you stayed with me while I slept…"

"Well…"

She grinned. "You're the best, Mr. Cedric." She waited as he sat upright and then hugged him happily.

Cedric chuckled and returned her hug, holding her closely. "I'm glad you're safe. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled and shook her head. "You'll never have to know. I promise."

He smiled, relieved. "Oh, and your parents asked about the missing princes…" He shrugged as she gazed at him curiously. "I just told them that you weren't feeling well and decided to get some rest. As for Ethelbert and Lord Tolvin, I told them that they had an…unexpected dilemma that caused them to leave early. Surprisingly, they believed me."

Sofia giggled. "Well, I guess it's kind of true… So, does this mean no more Simon the Silent or creepy red eyes and nightmares?"

"At least for now," he acquiesced with a nod. "I'm perfectly fine with having a relatively boring life now, but I have a feeling we'll be in for more adventures before we know it."

She smiled at his words. "Probably. Hopefully just a little less evil this time."

"Hmm. Well, I think I'll head off now. There's still enough time for me to get some more organizing done before evening falls." He smiled as Sofia seemed a bit down. "You're welcome to join me."

The princess grinned and nodded. "I think I will." She helped him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him once again, hugging him fully. "I'll always remember what you did for me today." She glanced up at him with a peaceful smile. "You're always keeping me safe, helping me, encouraging me, and even saving me. I love you so much, Mr. Cedric…"

Cedric knelt to her level and smiled. "I love you too, Sofia." He chuckled as she hugged him again, and he gladly returned it without hesitancy.

The end


End file.
